Precious Moments
by xX-Citrus-Xx
Summary: Breakfast the next morning was a painfully awkward event. yuurixWolfram. slash


**Title: **Precious Moments

**Summary: **Breakfast the next morning was a painfully awkward event.

**Pairing(s): **Wolfram and Yuuri. I don't believe either of them are a true top or bottom so they aren't.

**Rating: **M for language and....the dirtiest thing I've ever written.

**I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. **

**A/N:** Well...nothing much to say about this one...This is the dirtiest thing I've ever written, and it's not even in my normal fandom. Unbeta'd. Once again, I'm terrible with third person, so I accidently go into first sometimes. If I missed editing something of that nature, or any nature really, I will not be embarrassed if you tell me. In fact, please do tell me if I missed something in my butchered job of editing.

**.x.**Precious Moments**.x.**

Yuuri awoke from his dreamland adventures with a start. Wolfram, seemingly in his sleep, had pressed himself against Yuuri's back and was breathing heavily across his neck. Yuuri, however, knew for a fact Wolfram was not sleeping. Wolfram had the tendency to push, shove, kick, punch, or do anything of that nature while asleep, not cuddle. He felt Wolfram sigh, eyelashes fluttering against the back of Yuuri's neck. Yuuri stiffened, but he was confident enough that he still had Wolfram fooled into thinking he was still asleep. This was embarrassing enough as it was and he was not prepared to find out just _what_ was going through Wolfram's head at the moment. Yuuri was fully prepared to just fall asleep and pretend Wolfram had never started spooning him while he was awake and aware of what he was doing, that is, until Yuuri felt _that._

Wolfram's knees were against Yuuri's lower thighs, his arms somewhere between the two, pressed against the middle of his back, and his forehead resting on the nape of his neck. That only left one option for what the hard thing pressing against Yuuri's lower back. It was his...his _thingy. _When Yuuri reached his conclusion after doing a mental checklist of where Wolfram's body parts were, he immediately tore himself away from the other boy and put a good foot and a half between them, almost falling off the edge of the bed in the process.

"_Wolfram," _he hissed.

Wolfram didn't reply, he just played with the edge of the pillowcase by his head.

The tension was tangible. Neither boy had moved an inch, or even bothered to look each other in the eye after almost ten minutes. Wolfram continued to pull at the cloth of the pillowcase and Yuuri was still balanced precariously on the edge of the bed, fearing for his innocence.

"...Just what are you expecting me to say?" Wolfram eventually whispered, his actions on the pillowcase ceasing. His words were weak, soft and barely making it to Yuuri's ears, almost like a feather floating down, down, down, until it landed on a pond. But as light and soft as it was, this feather caused large ripples in the pond's calm, sending every edge of Yuuri into a silent panic.

Yuuri swallowed audibly.

Wolfram began to play with the pillowcase again.

You could drop a pin in the room and hear it loud and clear. The only noises being heavy heart beats they swore the other could hear, and their slow, unsteady breathing. Yuuri broke the silence this time, his arm muscles tiring from keeping him from teetering off the bed. He shifted, bringing himself closer to Wolfram to put more distance between him and the edge, the springs underneath groaning.

Wolfram pulled his hands away from the pillowcase and rested them between Yuuri and himself, his own barrier, protection from whatever Yuuri was going to do or say. It was this move, made consciously or not, that caused Yuuri to realize how close together they were. Just a few more inches and Wolfram would be touching the blue fabric of Yuuri's pajamas.

Yuuri let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. '_It's your move now," _he thought, holding still as if that were going to communicate his message to Wolfram.

The unspoken message never got to Wolfram. He didn't move. Instead, he stared blankly at Yuuri's chest. Yuuri felt as if he were gazing into his heart, his soul. It was creepy, to say the least.

Yuuri, beginning to feel fidgety, did the only thing he could think of to distract himself from the awkward silence they'd created--he stared right back at Wolfram.

He stared at the bright, sun colored hair, slightly mussed from his sleep and dulled from the darkness of the room. He stared at the emerald colored eyes, downcast and empty. He stared at the light blush adorning his cheeks (more from embarrassment rather than arousal, Yuuri told himself). He stared at his parted lips, his long neck, his naked chest (Wolfram had long since abandoned his nightie, insisting that it was more to make Yuuri comfortable, and now wears a pair of sleeping pants), his outie belly button, the thin line of blonde hair disappearing into his pants, and anything in between. After staring at his bellybutton (there wasn't anything safer in Yuuri's opinion), Yuuri sighed and let curiosity get the better of him. Sure enough, Wolfram was still...still like _that._ He probably wasn't as hard as he was before, as they had been sitting there doing nothing for quite some time, but there was still a visible lump on the the right side of Wolfram's crotch.

Yuuri let himself blush after realizing just where he'd been staring and dragged his eyes up. Wolfram was staring intently at his face. Yuuri was horrified to realize that Wolfram had seen him looking at _it. _

They made eye contact, and Yuuri was surprised to see something he'd never think he'd see in Wolfram's eyes. Wolfram was pleading him with his eyes, begging him to do something. Begging him to do just what, Yuuri wasn't sure; begging him to look at him, begging him to apologize, begging him to fix this, begging him to..._touch him_. Yuuri didn't know.

Yuuri swallowed thickly. He felt like the weight of the world was constricting his lungs, hugging his throat tightly so he couldn't breathe.

'_It's your move,' _Wolfram seemed to say, eyes growing bolder.

He bit his lip nervously, mentally telling himself to breathe so he wouldn't pass out from lack of oxygen. Yuuri briefly considered passing out once the thought crossed his mind, but he ultimately decided against it. That wouldn't do anything, that wouldn't _fix_ this, whatever _this_ was.

Before his mind could even process battle plans, Yuuri's hand began to move. It moved from the friendly territory of his personal space, to the no man's land between the two boys, and began to cross into the enemy territory that was Wolfram's personal space. Inch by inch, minute my minute, it moved, it's destination clear. Yuuri's hand was headed directly for Wolfram's crotch.

Wolfram's breath hitched when he realized what Yuuri was doing, where his hand was going. Yuuri saw the...er..._bulge_ grow under the fabric of Wolfram's pants. That seemed to knock sense back into Yuuri's head, his hand froze, only inches away from Wolfram. He couldn't do this. He couldn't touch Wolfram. He couldn't.

He knew he liked Wolfram, they had developed a bond over the time they'd known each other, but it wasn't love, he wasn't _in_ love with Wolfram. That four lettered word was too strong a word for someone who'd only been alive sixteen years. '_But Wolfram's eighty-two..._" his conscience told him. Yuuri pushed that thought away as fast as it came. Attraction, a word Yuuri did not normally associate with Wolfram, sure he was pretty for a guy, but Wolfram was most definitely a guy, a fact Yuuri knew. Yuuri was not attracted to Wolfram, or at least he hadn't thought he was, seeing as the blood rushing south was not going to his feet.

Somewhere in the castle, a clock chimed. Yuuri had not moved his hand, it was still hovering inches away from the other boy. The meek, pained expression had returned to Wolfram's face, but with a more comforting undertone. He knew Yuuri was panicking inside, he knew!

Yuuri jumped slightly when another hand covered his own. Wolfram had moved his hand onto Yuuri's, but was not pushing or pulling it towards or away from him. He was just holding Yuuri's hand. Yuuri didn't move his hand either, he just let Wolfram's lay on top. They both stared in each other's eyes, searching for something, anything that would tell them what they should do.

Wolfram moved first, bringing his other hand to cup Yuuri's face, lightly stroking his cheek with his thumb. Their joined hands did not move. Yuuri returned the gesture, placing his free hand on the back of Wolfram's neck, intertwining his fingers in the golden strands. Both sucked their bottom lip into their mouths to chew on it nervously, an action that did not go unnoticed by the other boy.

In a quick burst of speed and bravery, both boys brought their faces together, awkwardly mashing, biting, and clinking teeth and lips, grabbing at each other's shoulders and faces. Only their faces and hands touched, the other parts of their bodies stayed a good foot away from the other. It was a bad kiss, and both knew it. Yuuri hadn't ever had a girlfriend, and Wolfram, despite his age of eighty-two, hadn't kissed another person either.

As seconds passed and then minutes passed, they steadily got better. Kissing each other with more passion, more fervor, and more skill. It was new and it was exciting, but it wasn't fulfilling for very long afterword. Panting and gasping for breath, the two pulled away from each other. Unable to look him in the eye, Yuuri scooted closer and placed his face in the crook between Wolfram's neck and shoulder. Wolfram didn't object, it seemed he had the same plan anyway. In their new position, their bodies were flush against each other and their arousal was made clear, but both were too embarrassed to do anything about it at first.

Yuuri, the first to hide, was also the first to peer out beyond Wolfram's neck. He took in the sight of their bodies, shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, thigh to thigh, knee to knee, and eventually, _thingy _to_ thingy._ Yuuri swallowed, heart beating wildly in his chest. Wolfram was just as hard as he was, and _he'd caused _that. In a sudden move of boldness, Yuuri moved his hand from his side and began to slowly trace the contours of Wolfram's shape. He was going to do it. He was going to touch Wolfram _there. _

It was weird, Yuuri thought, but at the same time it wasn't any different. He definitely had a penis down there, if there was any other doubt, and it was definitely hard, but it didn't feel any different than as if he had touched his own through his pants. Wolfram's breath even hitched in the same way his own would when he touched himself. His initial fears had died down, but a new one had come to the surface with this new territory. What if he wasn't good enough? What if he scared Wolfram off with his awful skills, or lack thereof?

Wolfram interrupted those thoughts when he grasped Yuuri's hand and jerked it away. Yuuri opened his mouth to protest, but Wolfram silenced him, pushing his shoulder so he fell back against the bed and crawled on top of Yuuri. He dropped his head down to kiss Yuuri again.

"Wolf..." Yuuri whined. He was startled at the breathiness of his voice. Wolfram didn't even look up to acknowledge him, he instead continued to kiss Yuuri.

Yuuri pulled away sharply. "Wolfram," he stated. Wolfram busied himself with kissing Yuuri's neck when he pulled away from the kiss. "...What?" he replied, his voice several octaves lower.

"Stop, just stop for a second," he said pulling Wolfram away from his neck by his hair.

Wolfram looked genuinely concerned at Yuuri's protest, and a little embarrassed that he had lost control like that. "Okay." He made a move to get up off Yuuri, but was stopped by the other boy's hand.

"Don't...don't get off. I...I just don't want to h-hav... to do _it._" He said, and as an afterthought whispered, "I'm scared."

Wolfram flushed at the mention of doing anything more than kissing. "I-I don't want to have s-sex either...I'm scared too, but we can do other t-things."

Wolfram was blushing, eyes trained at the lamp to the left of Yuuri. He was too embarrassed to look the other boy in the eye. Yuuri didn't mind, he was feeling the exact same way, although he felt a little pride at making Wolfram stutter. That _never_ happened.

"Like this?" Yuuri asked, feigning innocence as he grabbed Wolfram through his pants. Wolfram let out a startled moan before answering with a breathy "yes" and grabbing at Yuuri's as well.

There was some hesitation, where they both began to mentally read through their could-be inadequacies, before either of them moved again. Yuuri went straight to Wolfram's waist band, trying to undo the button and pull the pants off. Wolfram went straight for Yuuri's pajama top, pulling the bottom and bunching it under Yuuri's armpits. He didn't unbutton the shirt, just pulled it off, and Yuuri didn't blame him. His hands were shaking so bad, from fear or arousal Yuuri didn't know, and he was struggling with the _one_ button on the top of Wolfram's pants. In the end, Yuuri just started tugging on the pants, sliding them down Wolfram's legs. His underwear caught, sliding with Wolfram's pants down his legs. Yuuri's breath caught in his throat, he didn't know what was scarier: seeing another guys erection, or realizing that he didn't care.

Wolfram stopped exploring the new skin he had revealed on Yuuri, placing his hands on either side of Yuuri's body. Yuuri glanced up to see what was wrong. Wolfram was blushing so hard his face, ears, and neck were as red as a tomato, and he was looking somewhere far to Yuuri's left. He was embarrassed, Yuuri realized, and that made him strangely happy. Wolfram, the arrogant poo, was so embarrassed he was impersonating a tomato.

"You're cute," Yuuri whispered against Wolfram's cheek, placing a chaste kiss on the skin before and after the statement. He didn't know why he said it, it just came out when Yuuri thought of trying to comfort Wolfram. If possible, Wolfram blushed harder, and to try and ease his embarrassment he busied himself with Yuuri's pants.

Yuuri knew what Wolfram was feeling now. After pulling Yuuri's boxers off and finishing pulling his own pants off, Wolfram stared right at him. He felt Wolfram tense against him, '_Am I ugly?_' he briefly thought. Yuuri was uncut, while Wolfram was not. '_Does he think it's ugly?_' he asked himself. Wolfram swallowed audibly and looked Yuuri in the eyes. They were nervous, a fact clearly shown by Wolfram chewing on his bottom lip, and Yuuri making shapes with the folds in the sheets.

"Do you want to just...?" Yuuri started, gesturing wildly. Gesturing what? Even he didn't know.

"N-No," Wolfram said immediately, he apparently understood Yuuri's gestures. "Let's just...Let's just go with it," he continued, staring at the space next to Yuuri's head.

And go with it, they did. The two boys were rocking against each other, having sex without penetration, groaning and moaning and making noises they would've been mortified to make had they not been feeling so good. They found out little quirks about each other, things like, Wolfram drools when his mouth's open and Yuuri likes to bite the junction between the neck and shoulder, hard. They weren't kissing now, it was more of a mashing of teeth and lips together. Trying to move their mouths to make any form of kiss, deemed too difficult while they pressed into each other.

With every thrust and shift of hips, they had moved forward, approaching the head board. Wolfram was the first to hit his head, neither of them cared, and they ended up smushed awkwardly against the wood of the head board.

"I'm tired and my head hurts, shift positions," Wolfram panted against Yuuri's hair. The statement was mainly smug in tone, but there was a nervousness in it that Yuuri would've missed had he not felt Wolfram chew his lip against his head.

Yuuri rolled on top of Wolfram and they both shifted down the bed, a little farther this time to avoid hitting their heads. This took a little longer than necessary, considering Wolfram had managed to knee Yuuri in the balls in the process.

It was kind of exhilarating, looking down from above instead of watching Wolfram pant and groan in desperation above him. Sun colored strands were plastered against Wolfram's forehead, his eyes half lidded and so dilated only a thin ring of green remained. Sweat was streaming down in beads, lips were half parted and Yuuri noticed a driblet of drool running it's way down Wolfram's cheek. His chest rose and fell quickly, matching his labored breaths, and bruises were beginning to form all along Wolfram's neck and shoulder where Yuuri had bitten. Yuuri was embarrassed to see that he'd broken skin on one.

"Move, wimp," Wolfram panted out, annoyed and embarrassed that Yuuri was just staring at him. Yuuri, turning red after realizing he wasn't doing anything, started thrusting against him, and Wolfram returned it.

After another minute or so, Wolfram began to let out a string of swears every time they would press against each other. Yuuri figured he was getting close to...close to _that. _ThoughYuuri himself was close as well, it was kind of unnerving to have another guy come against you, Yuuri thought.

"Shit," Wolfram stated, and stopped moving. It wasn't the pleasure filled swearing like it had been before.

"What?" Yuuri mumbled against his neck, craning his neck to glance where Wolfram was looking.

Yuuri froze as well. In open doorway was Greta, crying.

"I had a nightmare," she said between sobs, rubbing her palms underneath her eyes to get rid of the tears. She made a move to walk over to the two boys, and they visibly stiffened. They were unsure of what to do at this point.

"Um...Go tell Anissina real quick first. We need to finish our...wrestling match." Wolfram said with Yuuri nodding his head in agreement. At any other time Yuuri would have been angry at Wolfram for dumping her on Anissina.

Greta nodded her head and walked out the door. The two boys sighed in relief.

As to what to do next, Wolfram decided, already lightly undulating his hips against Yuuri's. Yuuri made a move to go shut the door that Greta left open, but Wolfram grabbed his arm, saying, "Leave it. No one will walk in." Yuuri didn't trust that statement, but Yuuri was feeling the same sentiments as Wolfram; he was a teenaged boy with hormones running wild through him and he wanted to get off while they had bought themselves time.

They began thrusting harder and faster against each other in desperation, trying to reach their climaxes before Greta came back. Wolfram groaned and stiffened underneath him, and Yuuri felt something wet splash across their stomaches. It was the thought more than anything that made Yuuri himself shoot, '_Wolfram just came. I just made him come.' _

It was at that moment that Anissina and Greta entered the room, grumbling about lazy men who relied on women to do _their_ job. The boys didn't have any time to come down off their orgasm. Both parties froze, well except for Greta, she wasn't sure what was going on.

Breakfast the next morning was a painfully awkward event.

* * *

**A/N:** Awkward sex is awkward. This is over 3000 words of pure smut...well pure awkward smut. I can't keep things serious apparently. Well, this was the first time I've ever written (typed) something of this nature so I'm a little nervous about putting it up. Hopefully you enjoyed it. All the cutesy, infantile ways to get around saying penis, sex, or anything of the like was purely Yuuri's nervousness. I've got no problem typing dirty words apparently, heck I just typed this in front of my dad and I'm not even blushing.


End file.
